


Storm on the Seas, Fall to Your Knees

by Acting4Hope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Violence, anyway magcu canon, fitzroy kills the commodore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: The Commodore snaps. So does Fitzroy.Someone doesn't make it out alive.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 127





	Storm on the Seas, Fall to Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAY so this is directly inspired by [matt accesscodex's cool comic](https://accesscodex.tumblr.com/post/627426817133969408/the-commodore-will-get-whats-coming-to-him) and i should've finished this yesterday but i Didn't because college just started back up and i'm Stressed!! so i apologize if this sounds weird or off-style for me, i'm trying to get my groove back. also the edit on this is rough, Bear With Me (bare with me??? i forget the phrase) 
> 
> new ssoss soon. hopefully this weekend?? idk though. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

It was all going so well. 

Fitzroy considered himself quite the beacon of restraint, having not approached the bench a  _ single  _ time to go at the throat of the man who killed his best friend’s mother. And hey, the tribunal went well, too! They all managed to plead their cases for one another so they wouldn’t be seeing themselves getting mind-wiped, after all. Plus, Fitzroy took immense delight in immediately turning that victory around and using it to let Argo enact his first round of revenge on the Commodore. 

Unfortunately, that’s about where it all went wrong. 

\---

The room buzzes with commotion, voices chiming in and dissent being thrown the Commodore’s way as the Navy general spits back deflection after deflection. Fitzroy is having a  _ blast  _ with this whole thing, and he can see that Argo is as well. The two take turns delivering delicious one-liners and bouncing off the others' jests (at the Commodore’s expense). For a few minutes, it seems like everything is normal. Fitzroy and Argo are bantering, the Firbolg is talking to a cat, and it all seems to be turning out well for the Thundermen. 

That is, until Argo hits the final nail in the Commodore’s coffin with his alleged letter, and Jackal confirms he’s seen it. A statement that Fitzroy  _ knows  _ is a lie, but is also just as certain everyone else will accept as fact. 

Everyone  _ but  _ the Commodore, who finally snaps. 

“That’s  _ it _ ,” the Commodore roars as he stands, knocking away the Unbroken Chain members who try and restrain him. Jackal immediately moves to strike, but doesn’t get far in the commotion that ensues. The Commodore moves with purpose, charging over to Argo with hatred and bloodlust in his eyes that strikes a solitary pang of fear through the genasi. But he doesn’t back down; he unsheathes his rapier and runs forward, determined to enact his revenge in every possible way he can. Metal clangs against itself as Fitzroy tries to get himself to Argo, having been pushed away from the fight by some Unbroken Chain members trying to pacify the situation. The fight only lasts a few moments, a few grunts and clashes, until the Commodore gets the upper hand. He twists his sword in such a way that Argo’s slash with his rapier goes haywire, cutting himself across the face before it clatters to the ground. 

Fitzroy hears Argo cry out and breaks through the commotion just as everything stops. 

The Commodore has Argo by the scruff of his neck, hauling him back up to his feet and facing him towards the crowd. Argo’s own rapier sits at his throat as the Commodore holds him there, challenging anyone to come closer and see what happens. The room falls deathly silent. 

Fitzroy isn’t looking at the Commodore. His eyes remain locked on Argo. 

A storm brews within him. 

There’s blood dripping down the left side of his face, the gash going from forehead to cheek. His shirt is tattered, a large tear from where the Commodore lifted him up, and the collar is quickly staining with blood. Worst of all, Argo isn’t even  _ looking  _ at him. He looks upward, towards the heavens. As if he’s already resigned himself to his fate and is simply awaiting the arms of his mother to whisk him away. He’s crying--perhaps involuntarily, perhaps not--and the tears mingle with his blood. 

Fitzroy moves forward, breaking the line of people watching. The Commodore immediately turns to him, holding the rapier even closer to Argo’s neck and sneering. 

“Take  _ one  _ more step and I’ll kill the spray like you  _ claim  _ I killed its mother,” the Commodore warns, spitting out any reference to Argo like it’s something foul. Just to prove his point, he lets the blade touch Argo’s skin, small whimpers escaping the genasi as a thin line of blood forms on his neck. 

Fitzroy hasn’t known the true extent of his powers for very long, having only recently returned from the centaur camp and understanding the true source of his magic. What he understands of it, though, is that he hasn’t even dug to the very  _ bottom  _ of the well where his magic lies. And, up until this point, he never had any intentions of crossing that threshold. 

Fitzroy’s thin veneer of control finally  _ snaps _ , and the storm rages. 

The room grows sickeningly hot, and everyone can feel the static electricity build. It puts each and every hair on-end, the worst of which Fitzroy, whose entire  _ body  _ seems to be bolstered by it. His fury blurs his vision--eyes only on Argo and the Commodore--but he can feel Chaos’s presence around him. Goading him forward. Telling him  _ yes, yes, this is what you can do, this is what I’ve  _ **_wanted_ ** _ you to do.  _ He doesn’t listen to the deity, but he does tap into that well further. Electricity arcs of his body like it might an electrical wire. He stares--cold, furious, and bloodthirsty--down at the Commodore (who may be taller, but is dwarfed by Fitzroy’s power) and he snarls. Lifting a fist up to eye-level, he looks at the rose tattoo on his wrist. It stands out even more now, as white-hot bolts of lightning make it glow in the dark room. He looks back to Argo and sees those same tattoos, stained by the blood dripping down his face. 

Oh, how the Commodore has fucked up. 

“ **I told you what would happen if you touched him** .” Fitzroy says, his voice akin to that of an angry god. In this moment, he might as well be. “ **Drop your fucking weapon.** **_Now_ ** .” The Commodore gulps, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, but he won’t be bested by some teen with anger issues. He pulls Argo closer to him and sneers, chuckling at Fitzroy’s display. 

“Oh, the little knight wants to  _ fight _ , eh?” He challenges with a mocking laugh. “I know people like you: All  _ bark _ an’ no  _ bite _ . You won’t do  _ shit _ .” He takes a step back towards the door, rapier pressing harder into Argo’s neck. Argo cries out and an errant lightning bolt strikes the ceiling, causing the whole congregation to jump. The Commodore sees this and, for his sake, stops moving. 

“ **I don’t think you should be testing my patience right now, Commodore** ,” Fitzroy replies, “ **I’m not in the fucking mood. Put him down. Or** **_else_ ** **.** ” 

The Commodore laughs--his final mistake. 

“Or else  _ what _ ?” The Commodore asks. 

It doesn’t take long for him to find out the answer. 

Fitzroy extends his arm, sending a massive bolt of lightning right at the Commodore. His magic is purposeful, missing Argo entirely and hitting the man straight in the chest. The force of it sends the Commodore flying across the room; and if that bolt didn’t kill him, the sickening smack of his skull against the wall seals the deal. Argo falls to the ground, displaced by the lightning bolt, and immediately Jackal runs to his side. Fitzroy nearly shoots him, too, but is able to register the kenku as a friend before his magic runs mad. 

\---

Jackal helps Argo to his feet, moving him away from Fitzroy and the Commodore’s corpse to let Marie assess his wound. But Fitzroy is still fully enraged, and now his control is slipping. Argo sees him standing there, energy arcing more and more wildly around him, and pulls away from Jackal. 

“Argo, wait--” Jackal grabs him, trying to pull him back, “the boy is unstable, we gotta get y’out of here before he--” 

“--I can help him,” Is all Argo says before breaking away again, rushing over to his friend, his savior,  _ his  _ shining knight. 

\---

Fitzroy is aware of very little as he battles with himself to gain control. He tapped into too much--too much of Chaos’s power, too much of his wild magic--and now it’s threatening to overtake him. His organs boil and his head pounds as magic fills every inch of him, ready to break free and destroy this room and everything in it. Chaos’s laughter continues to ring in his ears (and, he swears, he can hear his own laughter too). He feels coolness on his face as he registers a pressure on both cheeks, allowing himself to return enough to see Argo standing in front of him. 

Gods, he looks so bloody. He looks so  _ hurt _ \--all of that because Fitzroy couldn’t be there for him better. Couldn’t help him  _ sooner _ . The one time he could’ve been that great protector he’s always wanted to be, and he  _ failed _ . 

Argo isn’t looking at him with disdain, though. Even through his blood and tears, his eyes show kindness and warmth and thanks. He’s saying something that Fitzroy cannot hear, but he revels in the way Argo’s mouth moves; soft lips parting  _ just  _ so to reveal sharp teeth. Fitzroy’s magic ebbs for a moment, replaced quickly with unwavering, ceaseless fondness for Argonaut Keene. 

\---

Argo holds his friend’s face and calls out to him, begging him to come back, to return from that brink he pushed himself to. His eyes are different, gentle lavender replaced with a blinding white, and his pupils dart from spot to spot in a frenzy. But Argo holds his ground--holds  _ Fitzroy _ \--and waits out the storm. After a few moments, Fitzroy seems to register the genasi’s presence, eyes training on him as Argo continues to say his name. 

“Fitzroy, it’s okay,” Argo says softly. “You did it. H-He’s  _ gone _ . I’m  _ okay _ , Fitzroy.  _ Please _ come back.” Fitzroy seems transfixed on his lips, watching in a way that would usually make Argo feel hot but now just makes him relieved. Fitzroy is remembering. Fitzroy is  _ returning _ . 

Suddenly, the purple floods back into the half-elf’s irises, and Fitzroy collapses. Argo follows suit and tries to soften the landing. 

He doesn’t let go of Fitzroy’s face. 

The barbarian gapes up at Argo, eyes still wide but looking much more  _ him _ , and Argo smiles. He rubs gently along Fitzroy’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him. Tentatively, he watches Fitzroy reach up and cup Argo’s cheek in return--on the side where he was cut. He runs his thumb right next to the scar and Argo hisses in pain. Fitzroy moves his thumb away, but not his hand. 

“I-I...I did it,” Fitzroy mumbles, his voice impossibly hoarse. “I g--You’re safe, A-Argo, I...I killed him…” 

“Shh, I know, boyo,” Argo replies, “I know…” He doesn’t want to think of what he saw, standing on the opposite end of Fitzroy’s rage. He doesn’t want to relive the moments he was  _ sure  _ his time had come, nor the moment when lightning hit skin that he was  _ certain  _ was his. He thinks about the Commodore’s crumpled body behind him and all it does is make him  _ sick _ . Sick that it even needed to get to this point; that he couldn’t have just killed him the moment they crossed paths. But, he pushes those thoughts away for night now because Fitzroy is here, and he’s safe so long as that is true. 

Fitzroy’s other hand cups his face and Argo’s chest flutters. They’re both just staring at each other now, emotions mingling with exhaustion and leaving them both vulnerable. 

Then...Argo feels something. 

It is faint, almost featherlight, but it’s...a buzz. Fitzroy’s fingers still buzz with electricity, but it isn’t uncomfortable. It feels...nice.  _ He  _ feels nice. Before he can realize it, the pain on his face is replaced with this comforting buzz, and he can sense the wound is healing.  _ Fitzroy  _ is healing him. It’ll scar, surely, but it will heal. Just like they will. The action stirs something in the genasi, and makes him feel something more. Fitzroy’s magic courses through him for a moment, and he can hear a whisper in his mind. A whisper unlike the menacing voices he hears, critiquing and criticizing and reminding him of his failures. This voice is new, and it is soft and kind and familiarly accented. 

_ I love you,  _ it chants.  _ I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you _

It’s Fitzroy’s voice. And it’s all Argo’s ever wanted to hear. 

He leans down, pressing his forehead against the half-elfs, and repeats the words back to him. 

“I love you,” Argo whispers, pouring every ounce of love he’s been keeping pent up inside. “I love you I love you I love you I love you I  _ love you _ .” 

It’s not the moment Argo dreamed it would be, but it’s enough.

Fitzroy will  _ always  _ be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this or any of my other works, then feel free to let me know on [my tumblr](https://lesbian--susie.tumblr.com/)!!!! I am always open for requests, theories, or just general clownery on there!!! Also comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
